


2017 Fic-A-Thon Drabbles

by ShayLeighJoy



Series: Word Prompt Drabbles [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayLeighJoy/pseuds/ShayLeighJoy
Summary: Drabbles from the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon tumblr prompts





	2017 Fic-A-Thon Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> So it's technically two weeks late and i haven't decided how I feel about it. Hopefully things will just get better.
> 
> Week One: Summer Vacation

It’d been an hour and Felicity still wasn’t sure how she’d gotten herself here. Oliver had suggested that they go camping during the kids’ summer vacation and she’d agreed because she thought it sounded like fun. Within an hour of that conversation they were in the car headed to a nearby campground. Oliver hadn’t been responding to her questions since they’d gotten into the car. 

When they finally arrived, Felicity stopped him just outside the car.  
“Why are we camping now? It isn’t time for summer break yet. The kids have school on Monday!” Oliver made a face at her.  
“Felicity. Everyone knows that no one actually does anything during the last week of school.”  
“That isn’t the point!” Felicity threw her hands into the air before sighing and dropping them. Oliver gently gripped her shoulders and spoke in that special tone he seemed to save just for her.  
“I already talked to their teachers. It’ll be fine, so just try to relax and enjoy the trip. I’m sure Tommy and Mia will have loads of questions for you.” Felicity officially gave up.  
“Fine. Let’s get the kids out and then get the campsite set up.”

After the kids had been put to bed Oliver joined Felicity back at the campfire.  
“See? This is pretty nice.” He gestured to the darkened trees surrounding them. Felicity stuck her tongue out at him.  
“I never said it wasn’t nice! I just had a project planned out and you messed up my timeline.” Oliver watched her pout for a minute before moving closer to her. Sitting down in his own chair by the fire, he pulled Felicity over into his lap. Nuzzling her ear, he spoke softly.  
“Besides I bet your boss won’t mind if it’s a little late.” She turned in the chair to face him.  
“That didn’t work when you were my boss and it definitely isn’t going to work now that you aren’t!” She just barely caught a flash of the predator that lurked in her husband. Grabbing the second she barely had, she jumped out of his lap taking him by surprise. “Besides this impromptu trip just means that Monday night you’re babysitting while I finish my work.” Knowing that wasn’t what he’d expected her to say, she took advantage of his speechlessness with a quick kiss. “Now. I’m going to get ready for bed. Are you going to just sit here and let me walk through the dark, scary woods to the bathhouse or are you coming along?”


End file.
